


Big Brother

by ButterflyPrincess



Series: Requested League RPF Drabbles [3]
Category: League of Legends RPF
Genre: Drabble, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, but they cute anyway, it's not even that shippy tbh
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-29
Updated: 2017-03-29
Packaged: 2018-10-12 15:11:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 833
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10493655
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ButterflyPrincess/pseuds/ButterflyPrincess
Summary: Marcin has to leave Misfits and Steven is very sad about that.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [PsychoPine](https://archiveofourown.org/users/PsychoPine/gifts).



> Been a while since the last one. I'm kinda doing these when I have time and there hasn't been a lot of that the past week, so whatever. 
> 
> In any case, my dear Nat wanted Hans and Selfie sleeping in the same bed and here's the mess I made out of that. 
> 
> This is a bit longer than the estimated ~500 words tbh but I kinda needed some exposition that wasn't needed. Also, I guess that ocassionally these will turn out longer when I get hooked up in a prompt. 
> 
> But I won't hold you back further, enjoy <3

Big Brother

 

Marcin has already had a bad feeling when he had gotten onto the plane to Korea. That inexplicable feeling that something was off, different from before. He couldn't even pinpoint it but something in the way Hussain talked to him, the way that the others looked at him, the way they communicated in game... Something was wrong.

 

When he gets off the train, grabs his suitcase and gets on the way to the hotel together with the rest of his team, he thinks of Leon for a second. How he hasn't even come along because he won't be playing on the main team anyway. He's going for Challenger Series instead. It's a reasonable decision, in Marcin's opinion. Leon is good, ambitious, maybe even promising. But ready for the LCS stage? Probably not.

 

With the image of his – former – teammate in mind, Marcin gets the thought creeping up in his mind that maybe his Misfits jersey will not serve a purpose after this bootcamp anymore. But maybe he's just being paranoid.

 

~*~*~*~

 

Two weeks later he knows. He's not completely dull, not stupid, not fucking oblivious. When the management announces to hold tryouts with “Power Of Evil”, Marcin knows he's pretty much out. He tries to talk to them, convince them. He's extra communicative in scrims but it's most likely too little, too late.

 

It only takes a minimum of games with Tristan to confirm that they're going to choose him over Marcin. He pretends to be okay with it, to understand and respect their choice but internally, he screams and hates Tristan for being the type of person that you just cannot hate no matter what. It's not his fault, he was just looking for a better team than Origen, a new opportunity, it's his job as much as it's Marcin's. He can't blame him or hate him, as much as he wants to.

 

So he declines the offer to join the Challenger team but agrees to take the flight back to Berlin as soon as he can.

 

~*~*~*~

 

The night before his flight Marcin is woken up by a gentle knock on his door. His sleep is rather light as it is, even more so the night before some kind of event – be it a game day, a party or a basic flight home. In any case, he wakes up from basically no noise. It makes him a pissy for a second honestly but for the sake of his good manners he mumbles a “come in”.

 

It takes a few seconds before the door actually opens. Slowly, carefully. Almost as if the person on the doorknob is a afraid to come in.

 

When the door is finally pushed open, it's Steven who comes his, eyes glued to the floor probably – it's impossible to see in the dark but Marcin just knows.

 

“Are you alright?”, he asks. Steven doesn't move.

 

There are another few seconds of silence until Marcin hears a soft, quiet sob from Steven's direction. He gulps, unsure what to do with this.

 

“Come here”, he then says and Steven slowly approaches his bed. Marcin shifts a bit to the side before he tells Steven to lie down next to him. It's the first thing he can imagine to be appropriate, at least in a weird little way.

 

Steven doesn't bother holding back once Marcin covers him under his blanket. He wraps his tiny arms around his slender yet taller body and snuggles his into Marcin's shoulder, more tears leaving his eyes. Marcin doesn't quite know what to do but he eventually decides on returning the hug, slowly caressing Steven's hair.

 

“I don't want you to go”, Steven sobs and Marcin has to hold back a tear of his own.

 

“Me neither”, he says weakly.

 

He can hardly imagine how Steven must be feeling. A boy of sixteen years, away from home without his family, without his old friends, surrounded by people he may know but how close is he to them, really? And now one of these is leaving. Leaving the team, leaving him. Marcin wishes he could be the mature one in this but he is just as helpless, just as alone.

 

“You're like a big brother”, Steven then whispers shyly. Maybe he didn't even intend to say it, maybe he didn't want Marcin to hear it. But he did hear it and it's both bitter and sweet, heart-wrenching and warming.

 

Marcin smiles sadly and presses a soft kiss onto the boy's forehead. He doesn't know if he's doing it out of affection or a lack of words but it makes Steven smile, too, and for now, this is kind of what counts. In a way, he wants to say something, anything to make Steven feel better but there's nothing. _It'll be okay,_ sounds like a lie. _I'll miss you, too,_ sounds too shallow. 

 

So he just allows Steven to snuggle up closer and when he hears a soft snort, he almost forgets about his flight in the morning. 

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed, see ya!


End file.
